1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of passenger seat tray tables, and more particularly, to a stowable tray table supported by an arm assembly guided along a frame and configured to slide in fore and aft directions when deployed along a guide rail positioned adjacent a passenger seat.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types of passenger seat tray tables are known including seat back-mounted tray tables that pivot into an operative position, tray tables that deploy from within an armrest by way of a complex hinge, and portable tray tables that are removable from a docking station, among others. While several of these types of tray tables offer adjustability in terms of height, working surface area, and orientation with respect to their user, the conventional designs fail to provide a supporting arm assembly configured to translate the table top in fore and aft directions such that the tray table can remain usable while being moved a significant distance from the passenger to facilitate egress/ingress into and from the seat, or merely provide the passenger with increased free space.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a tray table assembly configured to move between a stowed configuration and a deployed configuration, as well as configured such that the arm assembly supporting the tray table is movable relative to the passenger in a manner that maintains the tray table in a usable position.